


Ryan Begara vs the Supernatural

by desertroses



Category: Buzzfeed (Fandom), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Are You Ready For Bad Jokes? I Sure Am, M/M, Scott Pilgrim AU, may get nsfw later but not descriptive, the best thing i've ever thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertroses/pseuds/desertroses
Summary: Ryan Bergara is your average broke guy who lives in a shitty apartment and plays bass for his band and who shares a love for the paranormal. His life is mostly normal, that is, until he meets a strange know-it-all who may be hiding something. Before he knows it, Ryan has gotten himself into some deep shit that pits him against love or life and death. And it's a downward spiral from here.





	Ryan Begara vs the Supernatural

Ryan opens his eyes.

He's slumped on his knees, head in his hands, the warm desert wind hitting his body. Sand billows out in hills surrounding him, and the irritated sun beats down on his back.

He pushes himself off the ground, burning his hand on the scorching sand and lets out a yelp. He scans the area in front of him, searching for anything, anyone, that could help him. A lone cactus stands by his side, shaking its head as it watches the man pace back and forth.

Why is he here? The last thing he remembers is falling asleep on the futon in his shitty apartment. Now he's stranded in a desert hellhole with nothing but a cactus.

"Oh..." He slumps forward. "Oh god...I'm so...so alone..."

He pounds the ground lightly with his fists.

"Oh god..." he gasps as he feels the sting of sand and tears in his eyes. "...I'm so-"

"Oh, shut up." A new voice grumbles, forcing Ryan to sit up and gape in shock at this new person.

The owner of this new voice, a man who looks not that much older than him, stares down at Ryan with raised eyebrows. A smirk begins to form on his face.

"You're not alone. You're just having some idiotic dream." He winks at poor Ryan, and begins walking away.

Ryan's eyes follow the shadow of the tall mystery man, and hesitates before calling after him.

"Wait...I'm dreaming?" 

Ryan looks around once more.

"Can we make out, then?" He calls out to the stranger, only to realize that he's alone. 

He blinks, and wakes up in a cool puddle of sweat in his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! This is just the prologue, chapter 1 will actually start things up. My tumblr is itsunsolved if you wanna come talk to me!


End file.
